


【CA+HS】相似相溶（又名：当然是选择原谅他）

by fluorine



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorine/pseuds/fluorine
Summary: *CP：以Connor/Arno+Haytham/Shay为基础的四人乱炖，本篇涉及Connor/Shay+Haytham/Arno。*预警：现代，乱伦提及，开放式关系，dub-con，作者三观不正且逻辑混乱，因此人物OOC方向为“没有什么是来一炮解决不了的，如果有，那就来两炮”。*更大的预警：流水账，小破车紧急制动（对不起orz），并且文风极其傻屌（非常抱歉orz），结尾强行点题。





	【CA+HS】相似相溶（又名：当然是选择原谅他）

“所以今晚我们都干了什么？”康纳躺在床上看着天花板，他张开手脚占了半边床，身上的汗液随着空气蒸发，透出一点微凉的余韵。亚诺躺在他身侧——当然是没有谢伊的那一侧，法国人拒绝在现在这个气氛下和曾经的仇人有更多接触——从他的手臂里撑起身子，张了张嘴想说点什么但是被海尔森直截了当地抢了话头,面对儿子时毫无耐心的父亲尖利地嘲讽着：“我以为你知道事情是因你而起？”  
康纳没有接下父亲的攻击，还沉浸在对人生的思考中，啊，家庭问题，对一个人来说最难以应对并且无法逃避的、家庭问题。他从十三岁来到父亲身边开始想，想到之后因为父亲疏于互动反而相安无事的几年，想到自己做出加入兄弟会后的决定后父亲才把注意力放在他身上，想到由此陡然紧张的亲情在一个不那么温和的良夜突变成一种不那么剑拔弩张、但也不那么体面的奇怪关系，他想到这里，顿时觉得今晚发生的一切，虽然诡异程度远远超过了他和海尔森的一切，但还是有迹可循的，于是康纳沉静地指出：“我想这些从源头上来讲都是因为你，父亲。”  
谢伊一下子笑了出来，而亚诺因为谢伊笑了所以决定对康纳的话保持肯定态度，虽然他只是刚知道（并且参与了）这一家子的淫乱关系（他想不出一个别的、观念“正常”的人会使用的词），海尔森挑起一边眉毛，声音比刚才还高：“哦？你的意思是你因为被父亲单方面灌输了糟糕的思想，对了因为你缺爱，所以这个父亲可能还有趁虚而入的的罪名，于是决定在把男朋友带回家后的第一夜就搞了自己的……”他一时无法捞到一个合适的称呼，于是变得更气，这小子怎么敢在操了父亲的屁股这么多年后还把错都推到他身上。  
其实我不介意的，男朋友搞了自己的继父那一方面，亚诺在心里帮海尔森补了个词，他明白后妈这个称呼确实有点过于微妙，我比较介意他继父是谁的问题……好吧现在也不是那么介意了。他看着康纳沉思的脸，想到刚才康纳把谢伊用力压在床沿边，干得谢伊一句完整的话都说不出来，只能哆哆嗦嗦地哭喘的样子，那时的康纳的表情比和自己做时更失控一点，咬紧的嘴角像森林里的野狼，但毫无疑问的辣极了，令身为旁观者的亚诺简直移不开眼，另外还有谢伊在性爱里顺从而脆弱的表情，深棕色的眼睛因为痛苦或者快感一片迷乱，如果我来的话，亚诺想，我会让他哭得更厉害一点。  
接受男朋友的后妈是让自己父亲赔了一大笔买卖的罪魁祸首比想象中更容易，不得不说康纳精准的运用了最适合肯威家的方式让见到谢伊后炸毛的亚诺放下戒心……又或者，亚诺和康纳能在一起就是因为有更深层次的共鸣，不被正统和立场束缚的自由，即使是在床上。

所以今晚反应最激烈的其实是海尔森了？  
略过一切的起因，即最开始的小情侣吵架不谈，康纳把亚诺安置在客房后想了一下，没有选择搂着他小男友睡一觉，而是转身上楼。海尔森出差不在，谢伊之前连着三天没怎么睡，现在应该还在补觉。康纳开门时没有刻意放轻动作，但谢伊还是缩在被子里没醒，直到康纳过来把他从被子里剥了出来才勉勉强强动了几下，眼睛都睁不开，由着康纳撩开他的睡衣试探性的摸摸腰又捏捏胸口，困得只给点本能的身体反应去迎合他的动作。  
康纳发现自己的动作熟练得像以前的幻想其实都是实战一样，他甚至亲了亲谢伊的嘴角，然后在这个慢慢加深的吻里褪下了两个人的裤子，他伸手去床头柜里够润滑剂，一把就摸到了冰冰凉凉的小瓶子。这个动作的熟练度确实是和海尔森滚在一起时练出来的，毕竟对方是个一言不合就嫌他磨蹭的人。  
准确的说是前戏慢了轻了就嫌弃磨蹭，快了就嫌弃他的动作粗鲁而猴急得像只三月的兔子，海尔森的身体能撩起康纳下面的火，嘴巴则能让康纳气得把弄到他闭嘴为目标。所以现在康纳眼里，随便他怎么搞来搞去的寇马克先生迫真可爱极了。他屈起涂满了润滑的手指，指节顶在滚烫的内壁上，顶出来一声极轻的叹息。  
如果谢伊不是又困又累没力气，提前回家的海尔森在推开门的一刹那就能看到他爽得双腿都缠在康纳的腰上了。康纳撑在谢伊身上，无师自通地把他的手腕用一只手就抓在一起摁在他脑袋上方，另一只手照顾着他前面硬得翘起来的阴茎，有一下没一下地撸动着，然而康纳自己的家伙以另一种频率又快又重的撞进谢伊身体里面，肉体撞击在一起的声音敲击着海尔森的耳膜，还有谢伊微微张开的嘴唇里发出的凌乱而破碎的呻吟。  
海尔森后退一步关上了门，把自己和这迷奸（他心情复杂地判定着）一样的场景隔绝开来。楼上房间里第二只靴子终于落了地，他早料到会发生的事情就这么发生了。年长的肯威先生唯一气愤的是，自己的伴侣和自己的儿子居然选择在他不在的一个晚上搞在了一起，这让他计划已久的开场白都泡汤了。是的没错，他认为他们早晚会来一场3P，并且他自信地确定谢伊和康纳也有此意：康纳觉得谢伊比自己可爱多了，而谢伊喜欢他们两个，并且有不符合他在床上从头哭到尾的表象的承受力。  
气愤的肯威先生在房子里踱步，挂在衣架上的蓝色的三角帽在月光下呈现出这个时节里新生的植物嫩芽一样的颜色。  
他走到客厅，突然看到比自己、谢伊和康纳的尺寸都小一码的深蓝外套，软趴趴地搭在沙发的扶手上，康纳那个法国的小男友？他漫不经心地想，然而一个念头从他心底冒出来，这个念头越来越大越来越清晰，渐渐像猴面包树一样张牙舞爪地占据了他全部的脑子。肯威先生没有犹豫地践行了自己的想法，肯威先生从来认为自己的主意都是最棒的。  
于是在康纳忘我地把迷奸执行到底的时候，隔壁房间里透过墙传来一声尖叫，标准得宛如强奸现场监控录像里剪出来的一般。谢伊被这阵喊叫瞬间惊醒，他挣扎着睁开眼睛，正好对上康纳不知所措的双眼。  
他们互相看了一会儿，鼻尖还腻腻乎乎地贴在一起，呼吸里都带着荒淫的情欲的味道，然后康纳深深的吸了一口气，射了，积攒下的欲望在这一瞬间悉数射进了谢伊身体里面。  
谢伊的表情一瞬间复杂起来，不过是好的那种复杂，不会令人担忧自己做错了事的那种，一定要说的话大概就是，行吧行吧我不生气都行可以没关系……他甚至伸手摸了一把两个人交合的地方，两个人的体液混在一起流出来时被体温捂热，手指捻一下就拉出白色的丝。他把手指放进嘴里舔了一下，然后问了康纳眼下最要紧的事：你要不要过去看一下。  
康纳点一点头，但他把谢伊捞起来，没彻底软下来的性器赖在他身体里，随着动作碾过一圈抽动的肠肉，谢伊去推康纳的胸口，说你这样我走不动路。  
康纳说，但我想操着你过去。他的表情真挚，成熟的五官中唯有眼睛还流露出当年那个少年的稚气。  
谢伊心里想，我真是日了阿基里斯了。

夸张点讲，海尔森·肯威，睡过的人和睡过他的人加在一起能列满一部游戏通关后的致敬名单，此刻这栋房子里唯一一个能让被强奸的同性得到的快感大于痛苦的人，用尽技巧和招式，还有自身优越的硬件条件，把亚诺·多里安——自己儿子的男朋友——操得翘起屁股迎合自己男朋友的父亲的阴茎，让那些挣扎和躲避全部变成乞求性器进得更深些的暗示。  
“平常康纳也是这么操你的吗，嗯？”海尔森用力顶撞着亚诺反应最大的那一点位置，亚诺跪着趴在他身前，把头埋进自己手臂里，柔软的长发铺在汗湿的后背上，摇着头泄出一点哭腔。  
康纳比你温柔多了，亚诺混乱的想着，因为快感而羞耻的发抖。  
不过他也不确定如果康纳被他糊一脸枕头后还会不会那么温柔。  
之前认错了人的理亏的亚诺迟钝地感觉康纳的声音响起来了，还说出了自己的心声，他下意识的抬起头，通红的眼睛望向门口的方向。  
我真是日了拿破仑了，亚诺·多里安先生心想。

之后他们坦诚地干完了自己的事情，又一起坦诚地躺在足够大的床上，不过即使足够大，康纳也占去了半边床，亚诺用猫一样的姿势缩在他旁边的空位，因为自己如此轻易的接受了一切而放弃治疗。他们的两位长辈轻车熟路地黏在一起，交缠的肢体有效减少了占床面积。沉默的空气自顾自的在四个人中间蔓延，直到康纳用那句话打破了沉默。  
海尔森很快就不气了，谢伊亲了亲他的脖子，搂着他放松的肩膀，闭上眼睛打算接着睡。他们这样平和的躺在同一张床上，让康纳感到一种没来由的庆幸，但他也不知道为了什么而庆幸，因为没有争吵、杀戮或者隔绝他们的世代积累的仇恨吗。  
天气暖起来了，但还没暖到不需要盖被子的时候，而且明天会降温，可能还有雨夹雪。康纳伸脚去捞床角可怜巴巴地坨在一起的被子，把它舒展开，让温暖的织物铺在他们身上。海尔森则关掉了床头的灯，黑暗笼罩在他脸上的时候，年长的肯威轻声的说了句，生日快乐。

 

-End-


End file.
